


More Than This

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon, 2003.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Inspiration is taken from the Trilogy Interview in 2003, Brussels, during which Simon proceeds to get drunk, professes his love and appreciation for Robert, and briefly mentions meeting up with a woman who painted swastikas on their faces.This is my take on what happens after the interview.**





	More Than This

“I love you,” Simon breathed, and sprawled out on the hotel bed on his back. His forearm draped over his eyes and he took in a deep breath—suddenly feeling exhausted from the short walk back to Robert's room.

“Shhh…” Robert hushed, and Simon could feel Robert’s body settle down next to him on the bed, his side pressing warm against his body, and his hand came up to gently move Simon's arm away, “You alright, Si?” He eventually asked.

Simon’s eyes were closed, but he knew Robert was watching him intently, just as he had always done. It was that close watch he often kept over Simon which was something he could never understand, and would never ask Robert to explain.

Simon nodded slowly in response, and after a long pause he muttered, “I-I didn’t mean to—“

“I know,” Robert propped himself up onto his elbow and sighed and Simon felt his warm, firm lips place a kiss on the side of his face, “It’s okay, really.” Robert chuckled, “I’m just glad you came along with me.”

Simon exhaled heavily and opened his eyes wide, his gaze reluctantly meeting Robert’s in utter disbelief, “You-you are?” he asked.

Robert laughed again at Simon’s absurdness and he smiled, “Yes, of course I am!”

Simon scowled, “Hate these fucking things,” he mumbled, wondering why Robert invited him along to any interviews at all as he realized he was once again unintentionally a bit loose-lipped during their discussion.

He shook his head at himself and moved to rise from the bed, “I should go—“

“No!” Robert’s hands settled on Simon’s arms, holding him down gently.

“We have all night here.” His voice was comforting, reassuring, “No worries. We can leave anytime we want tomorrow. There’s no hurry,” and his hand came up to smooth Simon’s hair.

“Okay,” Simon uttered, feeling a bit more at ease, “But I didn’t—don’t want you to be… ” He sighed, “Look, what I said downstairs…”

Simon words trailed off in frustration and his gaze moved up to the ceiling until his hands came up to cover his eyes. He was waiting to be reprimanded for his drunken foolishness from the most important human being he ever had the privilege and pleasure—and on rare occasions, pain—of befriending for twenty-five years. But instead, Robert’s breath blew lightly onto Simon’s face as his laughter emerged once again.

“I’m not, Si.” Robert said and hesitated for a moment, “But," and his voice grew more serious, reminding Simon gently of his near transgression, "You have to be careful when reporters are about.”

“Well, I didn’t say anything. And I didn't say anything about-about us.” Simon’s eyes were now wide and he stopped to try and think, “Did I?” he asked faintly.

At this point his muddled mind only doubted itself and he wasn’t quite sure what information he actually volunteered. 

“No.” Robert’s hand came up to Simon's face and turned it towards him, “I knew you wouldn’t,” his smile was small yet forgiving, and he dipped his head and placed a lingering kiss on Simon's forehead.

"Now, go to sleep, will you? I think we really need it after last night, not to mention after all that dreadful Chardonnay earlier.”

“Really?” Simon asked somewhat surprised, and gazed up at Robert sleepily, “Dreadful?” his hand came up and rubbed Robert’s shoulder over his shirt. He didn’t think it was dreadful in the slightest and he giggled at Robert’s harsh evaluation. He could be critical to a fault.

Robert chuckled softly, “Well, not  _that_ dreadful. I don’t know,” he relented, “I’m just tired…and getting ratty, I suppose.”

Simon laughed quietly and kept his gaze on his friend, studying his chin and then his mouth as it curled up into a small, tired smile. He knew Robert’s mood could turn quickly, especially when sleep deprived or hung over and he’d hoped to keep this moment lighthearted.

Simon yawned and his gaze moved to Robert’s weary eyes, “Mmm-hmm. Well, what did you expect? After last night…”

After their arrival at the hotel the night before, Simon had been concerned once the first bottle had been finished and Robert had showed no signs of stopping. Even after Simon asked if the second call to room service was necessary, Robert ignored his question and orders had been placed for more until eventually, the numerous bottles of red wine they had ingested littered the floor by the couch in their suite. Robert had insisted, drinking the bulk of what was ordered and getting so drunk, it was Simon who had to put him to bed, which he did—undressing and tucking him in like he had done many times before—disappointed that Robert was in no condition to do anything else but sleep it off, yet still happy to curl up beside him in the same bed, which was a rarity these days.

 “Yeah,” Robert laughed, “When I woke up this morning—“

“Afternoon… _very late_  afternoon.” Simon interjected, teasing, a small grin spreading across his face.

“Ha! Yeah, this afternoon, my head was fucking swimming...didn’t know where I was, and you had gone.”

“Well, someone had to go down to see to the bloke, didn’t they? You’re always late.”

“Thanks for that,” Robert’s eyes met Simon’s and he kissed his cheek, “What would I do without you?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

“Hmm,” Simon thought about it for a moment, “Probably not drink as much,” he said and closed his eyes, his grin still apparent.

Robert laughed and kissed him on the mouth and Simon shifted underneath him, his eyes beginning to close, “Mmmm…tired…” he murmured, and his hands moved to the sides of Robert’s neck where he rubbed his skin languidly.

“I know,” Robert said, and his voice seemed to tremble slightly, “Just wanted to kiss my Simon goodnight.”

***      ***      ***

Darkness had overtaken Simon in seconds as sleep came quickly and he woke up with a start sometime later, his leg jerking under the covers, jarring him from his slumber, yet he refused to open his eyes, not wanting to disturb that warm, quiet moment. He noticed the bedding was now over him and his clothes were gone and he managed to grin at that, moving his head over to the pillow next to him, burying his face in Robert’s scent as he began to drift off once again.

He soon heard breathing beside him, quick and irregular, followed by a muffled, strangled noise, and although still muddled from just waking, Simon knew that familiar sound all too well. 

He rolled onto his side and whispered Robert’s name quietly into the darkness and then held his breath, waiting for a response, but only those muffled sobs continued to emerge. Simon slid over further in the huge bed, his hand reaching out for Robert, but his warmth couldn’t be felt.

“Hey,” Simon breathed, and when his eyes cracked open, his gaze fell on that of his dearest friend who now sat on the edge of the bed naked, the moonlight shining through the open drapes and onto his slumped form as his head dropped slowly into his hands. Robert sniffed and still didn’t answer and as his defeated gaze moved up to the window, his tears were apparent as they glistened in streaks down his cheeks.

Simon was horrified.

“Robert?” he said and sat up quickly, “What’s…?” Simon swallowed hard, the urgency growing in his voice as he tried to keep himself composed, “Hey, answer me.”

Robert shook his head, “Sorry, Si,” he whispered and tried to laugh, but his feigned chuckle failed to mask his despair.

“What’s happened?!” Simon asked, wondering if there was some sort of emergency back home, but then realized that Robert would have already seen to it that they were on the first train heading back if that was the case, and there seemed to be no indication of that in Robert's behavior. Simon couldn't imagine what he could be weeping over in middle of the night. Then again, this was Robert, whom he’d known well, and it was during times like these that he tried to sympathize with him. And right now, the most important thing he could do was to try and derail Robert’s swirling thoughts; too often, they’d get the better of him, and Simon couldn’t let that happen now, not when their time together was so scarce.

“Come here.” Simon whispered softly. He had to help him forget about whatever demons he was trying to fend off.

Robert smiled weakly, his gaze still directed toward the night sky, “I’m-it’s…I’m just tired,” he said, trying to justify his behavior, trying to reassure Simon that he was still in control.

“I know,” Simon agreed, “Come here and lie down, will you?”

Robert eventually acknowledged his friend and turned around on the bed to face him, his fingers finding Simon’s outstretched hand and Robert held it, moving it up to kiss his palm sweetly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Robert said and looked down at the bedding, his other hand tensely rubbing the fabric beneath his fingers.

“Don’t be daft. Now please…lie back.” Simon insisted, and then watched as Robert finally obeyed, relaxing onto his back next to Simon, his pale body now completely visible in the dim light.

Simon scooted closer until he was up against Robert’s side, and his hand came up to his face and turned it towards him.  
  
“What is it?” Simon asked, sincerely wondering exactly what could have caused his sudden maudlin state, and he searched his eyes, waiting patiently for an answer.

“It’s nothing.” Robert finally whispered, his response dismissive and unconvincing, but it was the answer Simon expected. All Simon could do now was simply let Robert know he was here for him, and he would comfort him in any way he knew how.

It was a far cry from years before when Robert’s behavior had been misconstrued as difficult and deliberate, and Simon’s had been no better in reaction to it all, often provoking Robert, their actions culminating into violence.

Thankfully, those days were in the very distant past.

Simon sat up, his weight on one elbow and he looked down into Robert’s eyes and smiled.

“You’re beautiful…” he whispered and placed a lingering kiss on the side of Robert’s face.

Robert huffed low and shook his head, nearly embarrassed at Simon’s observance.

“You are, Robert,” and Simon kissed him lightly, then pulled back, his hand rubbing Robert’s upper arm as he spoke.

“Your eyes,” Simon continued softly, “beautiful...” his lips wisped over them, placing a light kiss on each one as Robert closed them and Simon tilted his head to kiss Robert again, but instead, reluctantly held himself back. He was waiting for Robert to return his gaze and make the next move, to bring the balance back— to wield control once again—and after a long, quiet moment, Robert’s eyes opened at last. His hand moved into Simon’s hair and his fingers ran through it slowly, smoothing it back from his face, and Simon closed his eyes at that touch he knew so well—the touch he needed more than he liked to admit.

That same hand eased his head down and Robert kissed him open-mouthed, holding him there, but then gently pushed him away as another sob slipped out.

“Robert,” Simon whispered, his eyes fixed on Robert’s face, his one hand moving to Robert’s chest where he caressed his warm skin, “Don’t think now, please…” and he almost laughed at his own ludicrous statement; this was _Robert_ he was talking to...

Robert's voice was husky and unsure, “I-I don't-” he fumbled, "I..." and as he turned towards Simon, his swollen, tearful eyes closed, only to open and stare up at him as if he was looking straight through him.

Simon had to bring him back.

“I love you,” Simon said, and closed his eyes for a moment as he rested his forehead against Robert’s. He was absolutely certain of what came out of his mouth and he wouldn’t let Robert go until he understood that he meant every word...without question.

Robert sniffed and looked at Simon, his expression softening slightly, his eyes regaining that sparkling warmth and a sad smile appeared, curling in one corner until his mouth opened slightly to speak, but Simon shook his head.

“Kiss me,” Simon whispered, and after debating whether or not to continue on, he finally spoke again, barely articulating his yearning as he bent over Robert's ear, kissing it first, “Please... I need you.”

Simon could hear the long breath that escaped Robert’s throat as he closed his eyes and pushed Simon's head down once again to kiss him, his mouth opening around Simon's as his tongue licked at his bottom lip and Simon let him inside, his grip loosening as he did. 

He felt Robert move his hands to his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around him slowly as their kiss deepened, the two of them breaking away, only for Robert's lips to quickly find their way back onto Simon's-lightly at first, then growing more urgent. His passion—his hunger—now quite evident, and he moaned softly, turning Simon gently onto his back. Simon opened his mouth again to Robert’s insistence, but soon discovered that Robert was nearly sobbing as he was kissing him, his hands tightening, squeezing painfully at Simon's shoulders. Upsetting Robert even more certainly wasn't Simon's intention, but there was no mistake in sensing he was doing just that as Robert's body now racked with convulsive gasps, yet he could feel his erection digging into his groin...

“Ro-Robert,” Simon croaked, and he finally broke away. His hands instantly came up to Robert's face, wet with tears, attempting to hold him still, “Hey, Robert…Robert,  _stop_ ,” he insisted firmly, his hands moving to Robert’s shoulders to push him back.

Robert’s weeping had slowly ceased, but his breathing was still heavy and he opened his eyes slowly, as if he’d finally snapped out of his spell. He looked down at Simon, his expression haggard, his voice emerging hoarse and regretful.

“Sorry, I just—I missed you. I wanted us to—I wanted this to be—“ and he stopped short to take a deep breath, slowly forcing that same heartbreaking smile.

Simon sighed, truly bewildered at Robert’s babbling, which was so contrary to his usual assertiveness that he found himself equally at a loss for words. It had been years since he’d seen Robert in such a state.

He had to calm him.

His hands slowly trailed up Robert’s naked sides, caressing his skin, eventually gliding up into Robert’s hair where they softly rubbed at the back of his head, slowly messaging him, soothing him. And when Simon dared to look up at that familiar face of the man he shared his life with for decades, he was suddenly struck so deeply by Robert’s expression of such sweet melancholy, that his own eyes began to well up. There were no words for this moment and Simon suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

He flashed a shy, crooked grin at Robert’s lost, unwavering stare and Robert licked his lips slowly before speaking, his voice utterly hopeless.

“I want-wanted so much more…than just  _this_  for us.”

After all these years, somehow Robert would always manage to account for Simon and the time they spent alone, and Simon knew it wasn’t sheer coincidence. Devising a plan for the two of them to spend time together away from it all was always in the back of Robert’s mind, along with everything else. His thoughts never seemed to rest, and although Simon never fully understood that, he had known him well enough to expect it and was grateful for Robert’s efforts. He knew it was never an easy task, but it was something Robert had insisted upon controlling, as with everything else.

Simon’s fingers glided down the side of his face, and then back up and over the deep cleft in his chin, landing on Robert’s bottom lip and his thumb traced that outline as his low, quiet voice reassured him.

“You worry too much. Honestly, everything is fine. Everything is perfect.”

Robert blinked and looked away for a moment at Simon’s words, perhaps embarrassed by his own drama.

“Lie back and just relax,” Simon breathed, his lips meeting Robert’s in a soft peck of a kiss, “Please… I’ll take care of everything.”

And he gently turned them both, easing Robert over onto his back as he kissed him once again deeply, yet still remaining tender, his tongue prodding gently, reaching for Robert’s… and Robert moaned as his mouth broke away, his breath now quick as his head sank back into the pillow. Simon relished the effect his kisses and touches were having on Robert—watching his expression change from apprehension to one of near rapture, immediately softening his features.

He was letting himself go at last...

Robert’s hands came up onto Simon’s softly smiling face, but Simon grasped them and pushed them up over Robert’s head, softly chuckling as he pinned them to the bed in an effort to keep those dark shadows at bay.

“Simon…” Robert uttered, slightly puzzled.

Simon ignored Robert’s small, breathy exclamation and his mouth quickly found Robert’s neck where he kissed and sucked at that perfect skin, pulling at it with his teeth and nipping lightly, and the noise that emerged from deep within Robert’s throat—that soft, familiar cooing—spoke volumes. He seemed to finally be succeeding in the task of making Robert finally forget about every pending thought outside of this room. He had to make this moment theirs alone before they had to go back to their separate worlds.

He was well on his way in his endeavor as he noticed Robert’s breath quickening, and Simon's hand wandered, fingers brushing past Robert’s erection, and he grasped it, making Robert gasp quietly, his eyes closing as Simon’s fingers stroked up and back…the movement almost hypnotic.

“Gorgeous, you are.” Simon whispered, and his lips met Robert’s again in a passionate kiss while, much to his delight, Robert’s arms still remained over his head—a relaxed, passive impulse, even though Simon had moved his hands away.

He slid down Robert’s body, dipped his head towards Robert’s groin and he felt hands slide up to his arms, lightly gripping them. As his mouth touched the tip of his cock, he could hear Robert’s breathing catch and Simon slowly took him in, descending his entire length until he reached the base, and a soft rumble of “ _Fuck_...” could be heard above him. At that moment, Simon wouldn’t have had it any other way, and he continued to suck, exaggerating his movements and sounds.

“Mmm…” Simon hummed, as he pulled off and glanced down at Robert’s blood-filled cock. His fingers brushed the tip as another bead of fluid appeared and Simon bent to lick the pre-ejaculate from Robert, finally closing his mouth around him to suck him again. Robert’s faint, steady sounds of pleasure made Simon’s own cock painfully hard, and without even realizing it, he reached his hand down to touch himself as he sucked Robert off faster.

Robert’s hands found Simon’s head and he pulled at his hair gently with each suck, finally slurring out breathlessly, “Ohh…fucking love it when you suck me.” And his hips began to slightly thrust back up into Simon’s mouth, his voice fading to a low moan until Simon slowed his movement and eventually stopped, easing his mouth up from his erection one last time. He really didn’t want to stop—he wanted to prolong this moment—but as Simon’s heavy gaze turned up to meet Robert, the vision before him made his lust nearly uncontrollable: Robert’s head was reclined back, wild hair spilled onto the pillow, his pale cheeks flushed with pink, his mouth slightly open and every inch of that perfect skin was excited with warmth and a slight glisten of perspiration, and Simon couldn’t take it. He was beautiful.

“Fuck,” Simon’s voice was thick with longing, “Robert…” And he observed Robert closely as his brow furrowed, a small sound escaping his throat as Simon’s unexpected invasion of two fingers slipping into him caught him by surprise, and Simon moaned at Robert's smooth tightness.

He missed him—had to have him again, and it ate away at him lately to the point of madness. He knew Robert needed this too…and he kissed him again, his tongue swirling deep in Robert’s mouth before pulling away.

Simon swallowed, “Let me take you,” His voice trembling as he watched Robert’s head press back deeper into the pillow.

Those strained, dire words had made Robert open his eyes and Simon suddenly found himself faced with that deep blue gaze that never ceased to amaze him, and the slow nod of Robert’s head and his now serene expression nearly made him climax. Simon groaned quietly and he could feel his composure ebbing away even further as he looked down at that tempting sight now lying submissive and pliant beneath him, that tempting mouth open slightly, breathing quick with anticipation.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

He moved quickly on top of Robert’s body and licked his index finger and thumb to wet the head of his arousal even more, and his thoughts flashed momentarily to the lube he had stashed in his bag at the foot of the bed, but thought better of it. He wanted nothing to interrupt this moment, and although having him like this wasn’t their usual practice, he knew Robert would endure the first few moments of pain until the he was utterly lost in the pleasure that took over—and Simon would see to that. The very thought of giving Robert everything made Simon groan aloud once again, and he lined himself up with his hand, guiding his cock towards Robert’s opening and entered him slowly with a gasp.  
  
He was fucking him deep and slow, and so completely... Robert's groans and roaming hands on Simon's body encouraged him, and he bent his head, capturing Robert's soft, willing mouth in a breathless, desperate kiss. He began to sweat as he felt Robert's hips thrust back up into his body and his legs loosely wrapped around him, trapping him gently. Simon moaned as he continued his glorious assault, finally moving back slightly, unexpectedly eliciting a gasp of disappointment from Robert.  
  
Simon shifted and couldn’t help but look down once again at that titillating vision beneath him, and he pushed the tip of his finger down onto Robert’s soft bottom lip and watched, mesmerized, as his mouth finally relented, opening to Simon’s insistence, and he slid his finger inside. It was one of the most seductive, erotic sights he had ever seen and he watched in amazement as Robert sucked and licked at it slowly, his tongue flicking the tip as Simon eased it back out.

“Fuck, Robert,” Simon's heavy, lust-filled gaze met Robert's and his thrusts picked up speed, his cock so hard and throbbing inside him he was becoming light-headed.   
  
Robert was breathless, panting, and as Simon buried his face into to the smoothness of his neck, his scent became more pronounced. He was overwhelmed and couldn't resist licking the salty sweetness from that porcelain skin now moist with perspiration, biting down firmly, and Robert cried out.  
  
He could have devoured him.

Robert whimpered and threw his head back into the pillow again, his expression dreamy, clutching at Simon’s shoulders before speaking in a breathless whisper.

“Harder…fuck me harder.” Robert implored softly, and Simon gave it to him; fucking him hard on that bed, pulling the pillow out from underneath Robert with a flourish, and turning his head towards him forcefully for a kiss as Robert sobbed uncontrollably into the darkness.

“Christ…you-you’re fucking perfect.” Simon's voice was unsteady, cracked, and he watched with lust-clouded vision as Robert opened his eyes at those words and bit his bottom lip...and Simon’s last effort to control himself failed. He immediately pushed Robert’s one leg back further, moaning in near anguish at Robert’s utter display of submission—their bodies hot and moist with sweat, the headboard now pounding against the wall in a desperate rhythm as Simon kept fucking him.

He was nearly there now, but he had to make sure Robert came first and his hand reached down and stroked him.

“Robert, come for me...”  Simon’s low, husky whisper was begging him now. He wanted him to come all over them both.

“S—Simon…” Robert’s voice faded quickly to a breathless gasp, and Simon knew he was close. His hand continued to stroke Robert’s cock, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of his belly.

“Ohh, I love fucking you…” he inhaled and breathed out with a low grunt, “so much…” and his hand stroked up and back one final time as he heard those familiar muffled sounds on the brink of pleasure erupting from that beguiling mouth he knew so well, until he finally felt it—the soft, yielding body trembling beneath him as his warm stickiness shot out between them and onto his hand. And at that moment, Simon’s mind had left him and his entire body convulsed. He was racked with pure ecstasy, filling Robert as he thrust through his orgasm, pushing him up further on the bed, and he whimpered helplessly into the silky crook of Robert’s neck.

***      ***      ***

It was still dark as Simon opened his eyes and rolled over. He was guessing it must have been late, but they couldn’t have been there very long as he felt Robert’s skin still warm and damp beside him in bed.

He heard a light snore and then a cough.

“Rob?” Simon asked timidly, and the figure beside him slowly turned on his back.

“Yeah?” Robert answered and yawned.

“How-how long have we been-? Did we fall asleep?” Simon asked, pleasantly shocked that they were both so satisfied and exhausted.

“Suppose so." Robert responded sleepily, and turned to face him, his hair still sweaty, his lips still swollen from their kisses... he looked utterly irresistible to Simon, and he couldn't help but plant a small kiss on those lips.  
  
"I don't remember...falling asleep." Simon concluded, laughing softly as he scanned the bed around them that they'd annihilated: the pillows gone, bedding haphazardly strewn over themselves and down onto the floor.

“Me neither, Si.” Robert chuckled faintly along with him and sighed as he sat up on his elbows, then quickly decided against it, and slid down onto his back.

“Hmm, could use some more though.” Simon stated and he inched closer, trying to settle comfortably against Robert's side, draping his arm over his stomach.

“Yeah,” Robert croaked, his voice growing quiet and detached once again.

“Hey,” Simon sat up and looked down at Robert, a grin spreading across his face, “We can sleep as late as we want, right? Well, almost...”

“Sure,” Robert replied listlessly, and began to pull the sheet up, surrounding himself completely. It was enough to let Simon know he was withdrawing once again.

“Maybe after breakfast, we can go for a walk around town. Stop in the local for a bit.”

But there was no response to Simon's plans for a whimsical afternoon, and a long, awkward silence hung in the air as Robert kept his stare on the ceiling.

“Robert," Simon said, his voice hushed and tender, "It-it's just us here now,” and he bent to kiss his cheek, “Last night was amazing.  _You’re_ amazing. Just being here with you."

He was searching for the right words and his mind flashed back to what he had slurred out during that dreaded interview. Even in his inebriated state at the time, what he said was true and always would be.  
  
"Robert, you are the most important person in my life," and he slowly turned Robert's face to his, "I love you...and I’ve missed this.  _Us_... There is nothing else," he insisted, his gaze searching Robert's face, "There is nothing more than this.”

Robert closed his eyes and nodded at those words, “I know, Si," he admitted softly, "I love you, too…and I’ve missed us, too.”


End file.
